


Too Many Buttons

by Gia_Sesshoumaru



Series: Snape Appreciation Month 2017 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, Snape Appreciation Month, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: Over 1.000, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_Sesshoumaru/pseuds/Gia_Sesshoumaru
Summary: Harry and Severus share a moment in his quarters, and Harry can't get over the buttons.





	Too Many Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Nineteen of SAM - "Costume Appreciation".

The door opened after Harry knocked, allowing him to enter. The room’s occupant surely knew it was him. And there he sat, Severus Snape, sitting at the desk, grading paper after paper. “Could you use a break?” he asked, looking as his lover’s head continued to be bent over the papers, marking them one by one. Harry did not like being ignored, but luckily, he was a persistent bastard.

“Yes, but the papers won’t grade themselves,” Severus said, barely acknowledging his presence.

Harry wouldn’t take that for an answer and walked over to him. The war had ended a few years ago, and he and Severus had started talking, putting their differences behind them. They had started sleeping together about six months ago, and they hadn’t stopped since. Never in a million years would Harry have seen himself here with him, and yet he wouldn’t change a moment of it for anything.

He walked behind Severus, slowly running his hands across his shoulders before moving them down to his chest. That got the older man distracted just enough, to lift his head up from the papers on his desk. Harry smiled down at him, moving the chair back just slightly. Severus got the hint, and brought Harry around, pulling him to his lap. “You are incorrigible,” the Potions Master told him as Harry repositioned himself so that he was straddling his hips.

“Yes, but you love me anyway, and you know it,” Harry said as Severus brought him into a deep, passionate kiss. He moaned into the kiss. “Shouldn’t we move this into the bedroom?”

“I think we’re just fine here.”

Harry smacked his lover on the chest. “As much as I love a good round on your desk, I much prefer having a bed underneath me when you’re fucking me.” He leaned forward and lightly nibbled Severus’s lower lip just for good measure, causing the older man to tighten his hold on him a give a light groan.

“Well, if you insist,” Severus responded, and then soon themselves in a very similar position on Severus’s bed a short ways down the hall. Severus pulled Harry down into a deep kiss, pulling him onto his lap. Harry moaned into the kiss as he straddled the older man’s hips, his hands immediately going to work on his lover’s clothes. He immediately began to undo the buttons around Severus’s collar, before working his way down the buttons on Severus’s robes.

Harry immediately saw a problem. “Your robes have too many fucking buttons,” he said, breaking the kiss.

Severus just chuckled. “You say that all the time."  


“And yet… buttons!” Harry said, tapping one for good measure.

“It’s as if you expect the clothes to just fly off of their own accord without magic to help,” he said. Realizing what he had said, he quickly spoke again. “No magic. If you want your prize, you have to  _ work for it _ .” Severus ran his hands down Harry’s back to cup his arse. Harry gave a moan as he felt his lover rock his hips up into him. He could feel Severus’s half-hard cock through his pants and gave a moan. “Now get to work.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry said, quickly picking up where he left off. Severus was currently sitting on the edge of the bed, and Harry took advantage of that by sliding off him, getting to his knees on the floor. He continued to unbutton each button Severus’s robes one by one. When he had finally undone the last button of the robes, he swore as he remembered the buttons that were on the wrists of the sleeves. Severus just chuckled as Harry went to undo those before slipping the robes off his lover's shoulders and throwing them to the ground.

Harry wished he was done, but alas, Severus wore a button-up white shirt and black slacks underneath his robes, and if he wanted to have his fun, he had to work at getting those off first. He knew that he could use magic, but half the fun was of doing it the hard way. It wasn’t as if Severus didn’t do the same thing by teasing him. Turnabout was fair play, as they say. Besides, Severus had told him no magic, and while Harry enjoyed the arguments that would ensue if he disobeyed, right now he was after what was underneath.

Harry immediately went to work, slowly unbuttoning each one of the buttons. As he did so, he would kiss and suck that spot on the older man’s chest. He enjoyed seeing Severus try to control his expressions as Harry continued down his chest, one button at a time. He loved slowly unhinging him until he knew the man couldn’t resist him any longer. He was careful to lightly kiss and brush each of Severus’s nipples, knowing how sensitive they were. He also traced each one of his the light scars that traced his chest as he undressed him - some Severus had told him about, and others he hadn’t.

When Harry was finished, he smiled up at him before pushing the shirt off his shoulders. “Finally,” he said. Severus smirked down at him as Harry undid the buttons on his trousers. He tugged at his trousers and underwear, pulling them both off until his lover was gloriously naked before him. His eyes went straight for Severus’s beautiful cock. Harry did so love sucking cock - though, granted, Severus’s had been the only one he had ever had the pleasure of sucking. He made a move forward and was surprised when he felt his lover’s hands on his shoulders, stopping him from going further.

Harry looked up at Severus. “As much as I love your mouth, I have other plans at the moment,” he said, the lust evident in his voice. Harry stood up, allowing his lover to draw him close into a searing, bruising kiss. The kiss was short-lived though, leaving a sound of disappointment to leave Harry’s mouth once it was broken. “You are wearing far too many clothes right now.”

“What do you plan to do about that?” Harry asked.

Severus ran his hands underneath Harry’s shirt before slowly ridding him of it. Harry felt his lips on his neck, and he wrapped his arms around his lover’s shoulders moaning as he felt the Potions Master’s rough hands run down his chest until the reached the waistband of his jeans. Severus unzipped his jeans and felt the man’s hands at his hips again before he tugged both that and his boxers down, running his hands over Harry’s body as he did so.

“Bed,” Severus ordered, and Harry eagerly obeyed, especially since that was  _ exactly  _ what he wanted. 

“How do you want me?” He asked as he laid on his back at the head of the bed.

Severus moved over him, a light groan escaping his lips. “I think that is perfect,” he said, covering Harry’s lips with his own. Harry moaned into the kiss, running his nails up along Severus’s back until he reached his shoulders. He dug his nails in, earning him a groan. Meanwhile, the Potions Master ran his hands down the sides of Harry’s body until he reached Harry’s thighs. Harry felt the man’s rough fingers slowly trace along them before gently easing them open. Harry eagerly spread his legs for him. Severus broke the kiss, muttering a quick spell before kissing and biting at Harry’s neck as he slid his cock inside him in one quick motion.

Harry moaned, digging his nails harder into Severus’s shoulders as the older man started thrusting hard and rough inside him. He rocked his hips to meet each thrust. Severus knew exactly how he liked it by now, and Harry never tired of the feeling of Severus’s thick cock inside him. He would stay here all day if the Potions Master let him. Maybe next time, though, he would ask Severus to take out that whip. It had been a while since they had used that, and it never ceased to turn him on. For now, the feeling of his lover’s cock hitting his prostate with every thrust was driving him wild enough.

Severus had his hands on Harry’s hips, digging his fingers into the flesh there. Harry knew it would bruise, just like the marks on his neck that his lover always left and the marks on Severus’s back and shoulders. That was fine with them; they both liked the marks. The Potions Master moved one hand to Harry’s cock as they both neared completion. Harry moaned louder as Severus stroked his cock in time with his thrusts before Harry called out his name as he came. Severus was right behind him, gripping his tightly as he came long and hard inside him.

Severus muttered a cleaning spell, before pulling out of Harry and wrapping his arms around him. Harry snuggled into him, enjoying the warmth of his lover’s embrace. “I still think there are too many buttons,” he said, which only earned him a slap on the ass. 


End file.
